


His love will conquer all.

by Chemicallady13



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Norse Religion & Lore
Genre: F/M, Mytology meets Marvel
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 08:35:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4256643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chemicallady13/pseuds/Chemicallady13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raccolta di Missing Moments di mia invenzione sulla coppia Loki/Freyja, ispirata da un mio Gdr. <br/>Un connubio tra mitologia e Marvel. <br/>Spero vi piaccia, se è così, fatemelo sapere!<br/>****<br/>In giovinezza, la Dea della Guerra e dell’Amore era assai differente da ciò che sarebbe poi divenuta e la causa di quell’indurimento era da ritrovarsi nell’uomo che, in quel frangente, sedeva distaccato al suo fianco. <br/>Quella era solo la prima di una lunga serie di coltellate nel cuore che Loki le avrebbe inferto.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The future's open wide beyond believing.

**~Parte Prima.**

Un leggero venticello primaverile arrivò fino al giovane, sfiorando con una carezza le pagine del libro che stava con così poco interesse leggendo.   
Aveva atteso di mettere le mani su quel tomo per anni, così tanti da averlo idealizzato. Si ritrovava quindi deluso, vedendo ogni sua aspettativa crollare. Non pensava che gli incantesimi degli Elfi di Luce fossero così semplici, o forse era diventato semplicemente troppo potente per quelle stupide filastrocche da lattante che tutto parevano, meno che riti magici.   
Perché mai avrebbe voluto far nascere le orchidee fra le rocce? Erano ben altri i sortilegi che titillavano il suo interesse, la botanica l’avrebbe lasciata volentieri alle donne.  
Con uno sbuffo pieno di rancoroso risentimento, Loki voltò la pagina, sentendo distrattamente la carta strapparsi appena nel punto in cui si congiungeva al dorso del manuale, rifiutandosi però di controllare il danno.   
L’avrebbe probabilmente dato alle fiamme entro sera, perché sprecarsi per curarlo?  
Un urlo in lontananza gli fece alzare gli occhi per un istante, prima di tornare a ficcarli con insistenza tra le parole scritte con eleganza nella lingua dialettale di Alfheim. Doveva esserci qualcosa di buono lì in mezzo. Doveva trovarlo per orgoglio personale, perché non era possibile che…  
Un paio di mani morbide e profumate si posarono sul suo viso, coprendogli dolcemente gli occhi senza premere su di essi. Poiché aveva capito in partenza di chi si trattasse, Loki sorrise dolcemente, deciso però a stare al gioco come ogni volta.   
«Chi disturba il mio studio?» cercò di dire con un tono serio e perentorio, come se stesse cercando di darsi un tono o apparire quasi seccato da quell’interruzione.   
Una risata leggera si levò nell’aria pomeridiana e il Dio finalmente trovò un senso in quell’odiosa giornata. Le mani scivolarono via dagli occhi, accarezzandogli il collo in modo così delizioso che, per un istante, Loki chiuse gli occhi, godendosi così anche il piccolo bacio che quel gradito ospite stava lasciando tra i suoi capelli neri.   
Dopo di che, trovò la medesima persona seduta al suo fianco. Non s’era quasi accorto del fatto che aveva scavalcato la panca di pietra appoggiandosi ad essa con le mani, tanto aggraziato era stato quel saltello.   
_Eppure ecco Freyja, con i suoi occhi gentili e il sorriso divertito._  
Era ricoperta di polvere, così tanta che la casacca blu cobalto sotto alla cotta di maglia dell’armatura pareva ingrigita dal tempo. Un piccolo taglio faceva capolino sulla guancia, vermiglio di sangue ancora fresco, ma non parevano quella condizioni un po’ al limite della decenza inficiare il buon umore della Dea.   
«Perché non sei venuto ad allenarti con noi?» chiese con tono squillante, sbirciando il libro che Loki ancora teneva in mano.  
Per riflesso, il Dio chiuse il tono tenendo fra le pagine l’indice, così da non perdere il segno. «Sei cresciuta fra i  lupi, sorella? Nemmeno un buon giorno prima dell’interrogatorio?»  
La bionda alzò un sopracciglio, prima di accomodarsi meglio, appoggiandosi con la spalla a quella di Loki. Iniziò ad allentare i lacci degli avambracci di cuoio, mentre lo sfotteva con tono amabilmente accondiscendente «Buongiorno, mio amatissimo e carissimo fratello» disse, prima di voltarsi a guardarlo «Perché non sei venuto ad allenarti con noi? Ne hai bisogno. Sei lento con quel pugnale e magari oggi era il giorno giusto per deciderti a scegliere un arma vera.»  
Loki la guardò, divertito a sua volta da tanta sfacciataggine «Al contrario tuo, Freyja, io ho imparato molto bene ciò che nostra Madre ci ha insegnato. Ergo, non necessito di arma alcuna, se non la magia che scaturisce direttamente da me.»  
«Per questo ti sei dato alle magie degli Elfi?» domandò quindi lei, prima di sospirare «Non mi diverto, se non ho te da battere. Promettimi che verrai domani.»  
«Mai, nemmeno se mi implori piangente.»  
La Dea sbuffò, prima di soffiargli come solevano fare i gatti, che con tanto amore allevava. Lui rise, per niente offeso, riaprendo il tomo mentre la giovine si appoggiava col capo alla sua spalla, corrugando appena  le sopracciglia nel vano tentativo di leggere quelle frasi scritte con così tanta perizia, ma in una lingua così complessa.   
Doveva ammetterlo a se stessa; per quanto si sforzasse, sapeva benissimo che Loki era un Maestro di Magia superiore a lei. Era giusto così, infondo, visto quante ore il Dio spendeva sui libri rispetto a lei, che alternava gli studi con una sana dose di scazzottate con l’altro fratello, il maggiore. Thor.   
Per quanto fossero cresciuti tutti e tre insieme, tra lei e Loki vi era però un legame differente, sicuramente più solido, come se fossero nati insieme e insieme destinati a finire.   
Era il suo maggior confidente e il sentimento che nutriva per lui metteva spesso a dura prova il suo raziocinio.   
Non poteva saperlo, ma anche per Loki era lo stesso. Quasi non si accorgeva del modo in cui trattava Freyja, con più riguardo di chiunque altro.   
Per diversi minuti, Freyja rimase in silenzio in quella posizione comoda, con gli occhi chiusi a godere del vento primaverile che le scompigliava le ciocche del colore del grano maturo, laddove esse sfuggivano alle trecce che ella stessa aveva acconciato per fermare indietro i ricci. Sarebbe stato molto compromettente, avere gli occhi oscurati da essi mentre Fandral o qualcun altro s’avventava contro di lei con una spada.   
Dal canto suo, anche Loki parve più rilassato, forse dalla presenza della sorella. Continuò la sua lettura con meno acidità, anche se continuava a considerarla assai scarna e sterile, ai suoi fini educativi.   
Fu la voce della giovine ad infrangere la bolla intima dentro a cui si erano rinchiusi e quando essa arrivò alle orecchie del Dio, parve piccola come quella di una bambina intimidita da qualcosa.   
«Non m’hai ancora invitata alla festa di questa sera, pensi di farlo ora o di presentarti come l’anno scorso fuori dalla mia stanza a dieci minuti dall’inizio della musica?»  
Va bene, probabilmente si era illuso e quel libro non avrebbe nemmeno visto il crepuscolo. Istintivamente, lo chiuse, per poi appoggiarlo accanto a sé, permeando però in un determinato mutismo. La sola cosa che fece, fu portare un braccio attorno alle spalle di Freyja, iniziando ad accarezzarle distrattamente il braccio.  
Ella attese fino a che il buon senso non la invitò ad alzare il capo, per verificare cosa stesse passando per la testa del fratello. Loki pareva pensieroso, ma nulla più di questo. La fronte aggrottata e gli occhi fissi in un punto non ben determinato sulla pavimentazione del giardino, come se stesse cercando qualcosa da dire.  
«Non mi dirai che vuoi andare al ballo senza un’accompagnatrice. Sicuramente Thor te lo farebbe pesare.» Lo punzecchiò la Dea, mettendosi seduta diritta al suo fianco, attendendo una risposta.  
Sicuramente, quella che ricevette, era la meno aspettata possibile.   
«In vero, ho già chi mi accompagna.»  
Silenzio.   
Freyja da primo impatto, azzardò una mezza risata, che però si infranse nel momento in cui si rese conto che Loki non stava scherzando. Poi si sentì semplicemente male, come se le avessero tirato un pugno nello stomaco. Cercò lo stesso di non darlo a vedere, poiché non era nella sua natura far scenate stupide o attirare su di sé la pena. Quello di solito era l’altro, che sbraitava con facilità ogni qualvolta Freyja faceva qualcosa che potesse ferirlo. Anche perché lei evitava accuratamente di farlo.   
«Davvero?» Si informò, cercando di dare colore ad un tono spento. «Mi fa piacere saperlo. Posso chiederti chi accompagnerai?»  
Lui la guardò attentamente, come se temesse una reazione, ma fu solo una frazione di secondo. Poi semplicemente riprese il libro, con fare quasi nevrotico. Aprì le pagine, sfogliandole freneticamente, per sembrarle occupato. Poi, con cadenza estremamente secca, lo disse «Rinda. Stamane mi ha chiesto se avevo già qualcuno con cui danzare e io le ho detto la verità. Spero che la cosa non ti turbi, sorella.»  
Turbarla?  
Era al di là del semplice turbamento.   
Poiché non la stava guardando, Freyja si permise di far saettare gli occhi lontano da lui, verso le frasche dell’albero sulle loro testa, al fine di sviare la possibilità che potesse vedere in essi la benché minima traccia di delusione.   
Ogni qualvolta si teneva un ballo, una festa, uno dei numerosi banchetti che Thor teneva per celebrare le sue vittorie-dalle più piccole alle più gloriose- andavano insieme. Danzavano e ridevano tutto il tempo, bevendo vino e coinvolgendo anche Frigga, la Madre, in quel divertimento che pareva solo loro.   
Ogni volta, Freyja rifiutava qualsivoglia invito, per rimanere col fratello.  
Eppure, Loki pareva essersi stancato di quella che agli occhi di tutti poteva sembrare un abitudine fanciullesca. Per lei era molto di più, però. Il fatto che poi andasse con Rinda, che di tutte era colei che Freyja vedeva meno di buon occhio, le fece salire un po’ di nervoso. Che però ricacciò nelle profondità del suo essere.  
In giovinezza, la Dea della Guerra e dell’Amore era assai differente da ciò che sarebbe poi divenuta e la causa di quell’indurimento era da ritrovarsi nell’uomo che, in quel frangente, sedeva distaccato al suo fianco.   
Quella era solo la prima di una lunga serie di coltellate nel cuore che Loki le avrebbe inferto.   
«Sono contenta per te, Rinda è assai mirabile come ballerina.» fu la sola risposta che diede, prima di alzarsi, raccogliendo gli avambracci di cuoio che aveva appoggiato accanto a sé. «Ci vediamo al banchetto, allora. Quest’anno la primavera si prospetta ancor più mite del solito. Nostra Madre sarà celebrata con le odi che merita, per questo.»  
Girò semplicemente sui tacchi, dirigendosi spedita verso le scale che riconducevano al cortile di sabbia e polvere nel quale gli uomini, a giudicare dalle urla, si stavano ancora allenando.   
Non disse nient’altro a Loki, né di con quanta cura aveva scelto l’abito adatto che potesse sposarsi bene con la casacca che lui amava indossare durante quelle ricorrenze, né di quanto avesse atteso la bella stagione per avere una scusa per stringersi a lui di fronte a tutti senza destare sospetto alcuno.   
Non era nella sua indole piangersi addosso, avrebbe sorriso e, se la fortuna avesse giocato la sua carta a favore della Dea, forse Baldr era ancora libero di accompagnarla.   
Stava scendendo i primi gradini, quando Loki, spinto da un senso di colpa che lo stava divorando, la chiamò per nome, fermandola. Per quanto avesse finto disinteresse, non occorreva che spiasse il volto della sorella per capire che c’era rimasta male; lei lo conosceva assai bene, come se fossero nati gemelli e lo stesso valeva per lui.   
Freyja arrestò la marcia, speranzosa che magari il Dio le volesse rivelare che si stava burlando di lei. Non era così, purtroppo «Scommetto che ti avranno invitata in molti, devi solo confermare al primo che incontri sul tuo sentiero.»  
Lei sorrise, alzando le sopracciglia e ritrovando l’ironia di poco prima, nonostante questa volta fosse finta «Io? Chi vuoi che mi inviti? Mi rotolo nella polvere con i guerrieri di nostro fratello. Rimarrò seduta al tavolo delle Anziane con Sif. Torno a coltivare la mia arte, mentre tu ti concentri sulla tua… Ci vediamo dopo.»  
Con questo concluse il colloquio, scendendo rapida e a saltelli decisi quelle scale.   
Non avrebbe mai ammesso ad alta voce la cosa, ma aveva reclinato per sette inviti in attesa di ricevere il solo che valesse la pena di accettare. 


	2. The silence of this sound is soon to follow.

_The silence of this sound is soon to follow_

 

 

**~Parte Seconda.**

«Un giorno prenderai il mio posto, dovrai essere pronta per allora. In te ripongo la mia più sincera fiducia, figlia mia. Un giorno, i midgardiani offriranno il _blót_ di primavera e autunno a te e sempre a te invocheranno il _tilárs ok friðar_ »

Freyja sentiva tutta la tensione di quell’importante giorno sulle spalle, mentre attendeva che Fulla, l’ancella della Madre di Tutti, terminasse di sistemarle la ghirlanda di fuori sul capo, tra le ciocche elegantemente acconciate.

Si torceva le mani, la bella Freyja, nonostante non dovesse rivestire ruolo alcuno se non quello di attenta osservatrice. Se l’era aspettato che, un dì, la Madre avrebbe pronunciato quelle dolci parole, ma non credeva che esse sarebbero venute così in fretta. Sapeva di essere ancora impreparata, inesperta e grazie al Padre aveva ancora molto tempo per affinare le sue doti e prepararsi a dovere. La sua magia non era paragonabile a quella di Loki, figurarsi a quella della stessa Frigga, che con tanto amore le stava ancora insegnando tutto ciò che c’era da sapere. Si sentiva inferiore ad entrambi e in cuor suo sapeva che non poteva nasconderlo.   
_Giovane, insicura Freyja, com’eri ingenua._  
 La cerimonia sarebbe stata molto importante, come ogni anno, ma in quello in particolare avrebbe dovuto prestare la massima attenzione perché, forse, da quello successivo in poi avrebbe addirittura aiutato Frigga.

Insieme alla Madre, uscì dagli alloggi reali, trovando immediatamente oltre la porta i loro accompagnatori in attesa.

Sul volto di Frigga si disegnò un’espressione stupita, quando al posto di Loki, vide il bel Baldr, vestito con una casacca dei colori del cielo d’estate e una cappa dorata appoggiata sopra di essa. A Freyja non sfuggì quella sorpresa, che però sfumò in un sorriso quando ella si accostò all’amico, che si inchinò a lei, porgendole il braccio.

«Mia principessa.» disse con tono educato, prima di scambiare uno sguardo con Odino in attesa di approvazione. Compiacere il sovrano era una cosa nella quale Baldr eccelleva sempre. Questi sorrise divertito da tanta formalità, prima di porgere il braccio alla moglie, al quale ella subito si aggrappò.

«Andiamo, ci aspettano grandi festeggiamenti.» si limitò a dire il Padre di Tutti, sfilando con la sposa lungo i corridoi sorvegliati dalle guardie nella loro armatura migliore. Freyja camminava piano, decisa a tenere i genitori un poco distanti. Poi si sporse appena verso il giovane Baldr, sussurrandogli quasi nell’orecchio.

«Ti ringrazio per aver accettato di accompagnarmi. Già mi figuravo dall’altra parte del fianco di mio Padre, a camminare come una bambina che non vuol lasciare le sottane dei genitori.» Baldr sorrise un po’ mesto, prima di rispondere con tono complice.

«Non potevo sperare in un progetto migliore, visto che colei che amo mi ha di nuovo rifiutato.» Di come Nanna potesse rifiutava un giovane di belle maniere e gentil aspetto come il Dio più bello fra i belli, Freyja ne era all’oscuro. Quell’eterno rincorrersi le metteva una certa tristezza e più volte si era domandata se fosse il caso di utilizzare il Dono che il Padre di Tutti le aveva fatto per ‘aiutare’ quell’amore nascente. Quando lo faceva con i Midgardiani era molto semplice. Loro la veneravano per ciò, alzavano altari in suo nome sui quali donavano fiori e monili che potessero compiacerla, purché lei li aiutasse a trovare la loro metà. Ad Asgardr invece era molto, molto diverso.

Lei stessa si chiedeva se sarebbe mai riuscita ad amare qualcuno nel modo totalitario in cui amava il fratello. Si spaventava, alle volte, se pensava che forse non avrebbe mai guardato nessuno nello stesso modo in cui guardava Loki. Altre volte, poi, si chiedeva perché dovesse farlo. Perché cercare il rimpiazzo alla perfezione innanzi hai suoi occhi? Non aveva fatto altro che pensarlo, da quella mattina, quando le aveva detto che avrebbe accompagnato Rinda al banchetto dei giorni di _blót._

Forse se avesse saputo quanto importante sarebbe stato per Freyja averlo con sé, non l’avrebbe fatto. O forse aveva scoperto semplicemente di provare qualcosa per quella donna così piena di sé. Non era il caso di riempire la mente di così tante preoccupazioni, però. Esse potevano rimanere relegata nella parte più profonda del suo cuore, laddove sarebbero parse legittime.

La cerimonia era stata molto rapida, ma agli occhi di Freyja era durata due vite dei mortali.

Lei e Frigga se ne stavano su un piccolo balcone, dietro di loro Baldr e Odino parlavano sottovoce, di cosa alle due donne era oscuro. Sotto di loro, nei giardini, tutti attendevano in decoroso silenzio. Frigga allargò semplicemente le braccia e, in un istante, una miriade di germogli nacque lungo tutta Asgard e così su Midgard.

Freyja la guardava incantata da quella magia così bella, così pura… Frigga, ai suoi occhi, era meravigliosa. Si chiese se anche lei sarebbe parsa così, un giorno, quando l’esperienza avrebbe disegnato sul suo viso un dedalo di nuovi solchi per segnarne la saggezza acquisita.

La Madre chiuse gli occhi, procedendo col rito, prendendo ciò che le serviva dalla terra e dall’aria. Non la vide, ma una sfera luminosa di un colore blu così puro da sfiorare le sfumature della luce stellare, iniziava a formarsi fra le sue mani. Frigga aveva spiegato a lei e a Loki che ciascuno aveva un potere unico, raro. Essi prendevano una colorazione unica, in base alla forza e soprattutto allo spirito di colui che lo poteva governare. Loki aveva le tonalità dello smeraldo, Frigga le profondità del cielo. Freyja aveva un potere più delicato, fatto di grazia e di Amore che assumeva le sfumature di un rosa antico, leggermente tendente al rosso, forse, ma che non si caricava di quella tonalità così intensa. La magia di Frigga era come il vento, sapeva essere dolce e impetuosa a seconda delle necessità; quella di Loki era forte, decisa, come uno schiaffo in pieno viso. La magia di Freyja invece era totalmente diversa, non solo perché intaccava il libero arbitrio, ma anche perché lo faceva con grazia, come una carezza sulle gote.

Secondo Odino era una grossa responsabilità, così come quello della Madre e del fratello e lei non doveva sottovalutarlo.

Frigga alzò le mani, sollevando quella sfera nel cielo, ed essa continuò a crescere e crescere, sino a che la Dea non chiuse le braccia ed essa esplose, ricadendo come polvere d’argento sulle piante e sulla terra, facendo sbocciare i fiori e inverdendo le foglie. Ciò che rimase spirò, andando a donare anche a Midgard la rinascita della primavera dopo l’inverno che Skaði aveva gettato sui fiordi e sui boschi. Dal basso si alzarono cori esultanti e quando il capo delle Anziane, la saggia Nòtt, fece scendere le tenebre della notte come un pesante tendaggio su Asgardr, aiutata dal figlio Auðr che accese le stelle del firmamento rendendole più brillanti che mai, la festa vera e propria ebbe inizio.

 

 

Loki non era ben certo di cosa stava provando, in quel momento. Si era levato Rinda dai piedi dopo un ballo, nemmeno terminato come si deve. Semplicemente era stufo del cincischiare smodato di quella donna, di come criticasse qualsiasi cosa le capitasse a tiro di occhio. Loki poi non aveva resistito oltre quando l’aveva vista squadrare Freyja, che danzava a qualche metro da loro con Baldr. Naturalmente, Rinda s’era ben guardata dal dire cosa l’era passato per la mente, se non un’evidente gelosia per tutte le attenzioni che stava ricevendo la principessa asgardiana, ma il Dio non era uno stupido e non ci aveva messo un secondo a lasciarla lì, al centro della pista, a cercare di celarsi agli sguardi di tutti i presenti.

Lui invece non si era curato di come aveva trattato la donna, così come non si curava di come trattava Thor quando esagerava con le stupidaggini. Era andato a sedersi al tavolo del Padre, dove aveva cercato di ignorare il fratello che stava come di suo solito, parlando di sciocchezze con i suoi compagni. Loro compagni, avrebbe dovuto pensare Loki, ma non riusciva molto bene ad inserirsi nel quadretto che si era creato Thor attorno, nonostante ne facesse ampiamente parte.

Il solo mondo del quale si sentiva parte integrante era lì, davanti a lui, e stava danzando con un altro uomo.

Nonostante sapesse di essere ben visibile a tutti, soprattutto viste le enormi corna che aveva accuratamente scelto per il suo elmo, non poteva staccare gli occhi da quella scena, che pareva distante da lui anni luce.

Freyja rideva, mentre Baldr continuava a parlare e a parlare, passando le mani su quelle della bionda, sui suoi fianchi, sulla schiena lasciata nuda dall’ambito bianco intarsiato di scaglie dorate… Anche la ghirlanda di sgargianti fiori che teneva sul capo, leggermente storta a causa di quel tanto danzare e ridere, pareva cadere con assoluta perfezione su quelle ciocche dorate. Era bellissima, così bella che Loki rimase in silenzio a guardarla danzare per tutta la durata del banchetto, domandandosi per quale dannato motivo non l’avesse accompagnata come ogni anno. Lo sapeva benissimo il perché, anche se non riusciva ad accettarlo.

Aveva iniziato a guardare la sua bella sorella con occhi diversi, ormai da qualche tempo.

Aveva preso ad interpretare i piccoli atti quotidiani che condividevano in modo diverso, più profondo. Poteva cercare tutte le spiegazioni del mondo, ma il punto era che era perdutamente e irreversibilmente innamorato di Freyja e la cosa non era digeribile. Non era semplice da accettare, perché sentiva che non sarebbe mai potuta essere sua. Una consapevolezza che lo uccideva. Non tanto poiché era sua sorella, ad Asgardr era tutt’altro che strano quel tipo di legame, ma perché sentiva in cuor suo di non meritarla.

Loki, per tutta la sua vita, avrebbe avvertito quel medesimo senso di inadeguatezza, verso di lei. Verso il suo modo di sembrare così perfetta, così distante da lui. Aveva sempre parole dolci per lui, accortezze uniche. Lui faceva del suo meglio, ma sapeva di non essere quel tipo di persona. La cosa lo faceva soffrire, ma non tanto vederla ballare prima con Baldr, che sapeva non essere una vera minaccia in quanto totalmente perso (e totalmente privo di capacità intellettive) di un'altra donna, ma con un altro uomo.

Freyr.

Di lui sapeva poco o nulla, ma quando l’aveva visto stringerla un po’ troppo aveva deciso. Freyja non avrebbe danzato con nessun altro, se non lui, di li alla fine dei loro giorni. Freyja sapeva molto poco del bellissimo uomo che le aveva chiesto di danzare con lui, prendendo il posto di Baldr che aveva giustamente colto la propizia occasione per andare da Nanna.

Sapeva che si chiamava Freyr, era noto a corte nonostante fosse il figlio di un altro mondo, un mondo che per molti secoli era stato nemico di Asgardr, ma che in quel momento viveva con esso una pallida tregua. Era il principe di Vanaheim e suo padre, Njörðr, ne era il re.

Il suo modo di danzare era ben diverso da quello fanciullesco e giocoso che aveva avuto sino a quel momento con Baldr, che dopotutto non aveva intenzioni diverse dal divertirsi con una buona amica ad un ballo.

La mano di Freyr era solida sulla sua, mentre giravano su loro stessi. La presa sui suoi fianchi era decisa, mentre la sollevava da terra per farle fare una piccola giravolta. Non si spinse comunque oltre. Non parlò nemmeno, limitandosi a sorriderle gentile, quasi dolce. Freyja non riusciva a capire il motivo, ma in quel sorriso sembrava intriso di una certa malinconia, che però non ebbe né il cuore né il tempo di indagare. Appena la musica cessò, mutando in qualcosa di più lento, sentì una mano sulla schiena. Una mano fredda e familiare, che la fece rabbrividire. Si era sempre chiesta perché Loki avesse costantemente le mani gelate. Non che la cosa la infastidisse più di tanto, c’era abituata, era soltanto singolare.

«Se permettete, ora vorrei danzare con mia sorella.»

 Il tono usato dal Dio indicava che quello era un ordine mascherato da cortesia. Freyja si sentì quasi arrossire per quanto esso paresse intriso di un interessante possessività. Freyr invece non reagì esattamente come si era aspettata. Guardò Loki in modo strano e per un istante i suoi occhi si oscurarono. Poi si limitò a fare un breve inchino a Freyja, prendendole la mano e baciandola.

«A presto, mia Lady.»

«Arrivederci, buon Freyr.» rispose lei educata, ricambiando la cortesia chinando il capo. Quando l’uomo se ne andò, la Dea si ritrovò però sola in mezzo alla pista. Adocchiò Loki mentre stava lasciando la sala, passando tra due gigantesche colonne alla volta degli appartamenti reali.

Freyja sospirò, sentendo che era arrivato il momento per una di quelle scenate. Senza esitazione alcuna, sollevò leggermente l’orlo dell’abito, decisa a seguirlo e fermarlo. Lo raggiunse soltanto perché lui l’aveva voluto, o l’avrebbe tranquillamente seminata visto che le scarpe e gli abiti di lei non erano adatti ad un inseguimento.

Lo prese per l’avambraccio, tirandolo verso di sé e guardandolo negli occhi con disapprovazione. Lui non sembrava per niente interessato a quella che si prospettava una bella scenata in piena regola, tanto che attese a braccia incrociate che la sorella dicesse qualcosa. Qualsiasi cosa. Non dovette, per fortuna, attendere a lungo.

Freyja lasciò il suo braccio, sospirando profondamente, esasperata.

«Alle volte ti comporti come un gigante di ghiaccio.»

Lui alzò le sopracciglia, prima di lasciarsi andare in una risatina senza alcun colore. Freyja odiava quando le sorrideva a quel modo. Sembrava tutto una presa in giro, senza importanza alcuna. Odiava quando Loki faceva così.

«Stai dicendo che sono alto?»

«Sto dicendo che sei freddo.»

A quello, Loki, non seppe come rispondere. Semplicemente, tenne gli occhi ben puntati in quelli azzurri di Freyja, deciso a non dargliela vinta. Non pensava di aver fatto nulla di male, dopotutto. Era lei nel torto. Non l’aveva degnato di un solo sguardo, per tutta la serata, troppo presa dal fare la bambina con Baldr o scambiarsi languidi sguardi con Freyr. Forse era quello il problema? Aveva interrotto qualcosa? Istintivamente, Loki scattò sulla difensiva senza che lei avesse detto nulla.

«Forse dovresti tornare a danzare col vanadiano, prima che decida di andarsene.»

Lei abbassò gli occhi sul pavimento, definitivamente sconfitta. Cosa poteva dirgli, quando faceva così? Nulla. Portò una mano al capo, sfilandosi la ghirlanda di fiori, che poi spinse contro il petto di Loki, mentre lo superava.

«Con quest’ultima sgradevole uscita, concludo la mia serata. Buonanotte, fratello.»

Il Dio non si voltò nemmeno a guardarla, rimanendo solo fermo con quella coroncina in mano. Poi realizzò la presenza delle guardie nel corridoio, che fulminò con uno sguardo, prima di avviarsi a sua volta verso le camerate della famiglia reale. Davvero non comprendeva come facessero, ogni volta, a discutere in quel modo stupido e infantile, ma non sapeva se darsi o meno tutta la colpa.

 

Freyja sapeva che Loki sarebbe andato da lei.

Avrebbe atteso come ogni volta un ragionevole lasso di tempo, nel quale sicuramente si era interrogato circa la gravità della situazione e le possibili soluzioni. Poi aveva fatto passare altro tempo, per non mostrare alla bionda che stava correndo da lei, come un disperato. Infine, quando ormai la Dea aveva rinunciato alla possibilità di addormentarsi, aveva avvertito la porta della sua stanza aprirsi piano, per poi richiudersi subito dopo. Dei piedi nudi avevano percorso lo spazio tra il letto e la porta e poi qualcuno si era messo accanto a lei, sotto alle coperte.

«Mi dispiace.»

Per cosa, solo Loki lo sapeva. Forse era l’aver invitato Rinda al suo posto, forse per quella futile scenata di gelosia. Forse per entrambe le cose o forse perché Freyja era stupida e faceva cose che nemmeno le bambine si sarebbero sognate e lui era mortificato per questo. Lei non lo sapeva, ma non avrebbe comunque detto altro.

Era rimasta ferma, sul fianco a fissare Asgardr oltre la grande vetrata della sua stanza, poi aveva atteso il suo ragionevole lasso di tempo, quello che usava lei per fargli capire che era offesa, prima di voltarsi e appoggiare il capo sulla sua spalla.

Non era raro che dormissero insieme, dopo aver litigato.

Non era raro che dormissero assieme in ogni caso. Eppure qualcosa stava cambiando per entrambi, ma nonostante le preoccupazioni, quello era il solo modo che avevano per chiudere gli occhi e abbandonarsi al sonno…

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
